pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninth Summit Sect
Ninth Summit Sect (第九宗, Dì jiǔ zōng) is the most powerful sect in Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. It was founded by Su Ming. About The Ninth Summit Sect was located in extra dimension, where Morning Dao Sect existed before.Ch. 1228 There was one huge floating continent with nine tall mountains.Ch. 1204 And many other continents. The minth summit was where the sect's great hall was located. Su Ming's Ecang Clone occupied the fourth summit. The third summit belonged to Hu Zi. The second summit was their second senior brother's chamber, and the first summit belonged to eldest senior brother. Later, Su Ming created the tenth summit. All the souls of Berserkers and the members of his sect, who died in battle in his True World would gather in the Mourning Summit. He bestowed upon them the right to not perish as long as the sect remained.Ch. 1285 Su Ming was the sect and Berserkers' deity.Ch. 1284 Background Su Ming created Ninth Summit Sect to serve as his force to fight against invaders from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier.Ch. 1158 History Book 5 After creation of the sect, Su Ming was forcefully recruiting members by displays of his powers. He wanted them to respect and worship him, which would help him control laws of his fate.Ch. 1159 Ch. 1161 Most of the cultivators from True Morning Dao World, that survived explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal, joined to Ninth Summit Sect. Ch. 1180 The Ninth Summit Sect fought New Dao Sect many times. After death of their Sect Master, remaining members of New Dao Sect joined the Ninth Summit Sect.Ch. 1206 Later, members of South Union also joined it.Ch. 1217 Book 6 After Su Ming possessed True Morning Dao World, he moved the Ninth Summit Sect to the extra dimension, where Morning Dao Sect existed before. He also gave the Predecessor of Dao Ocean a mission to protect his sect. Ch. 1226 Once he moved the Berserkers' world out of Yin Death Region, it joined the Ninth Summit Sect. The Ninth Summit Sect made alliance with forces from True Sacred Yin World and the Fourth True World. They stationed common army near the gap to Saint Defier.Ch. 1249 When those from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier descended, there were only massacres. Cultivators from Saint Defier and Dark Dawn occupied True Morning Dao World without problems.Ch. 1273 Later, the Ninth Summit Sect was under siege by forces from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. When the protective Rune was broken, Su Ming didn't intervene much. He let them fight themselves as a trial. He only suppressed invaders' cultivation bases by six-tenths.Ch. 1282 After most of invaders were killed, Su Ming stopped the battle and let Yan Pei and survivors leave.Ch. 1286 Since then, Ninth Summit Sect was treated as forbidden region as orders from all three Sovereigns of Dawn and the three Lords Saint Defier.Ch. 1303 When there was a bit more than 200 years to the final disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, Su Ming decided for everyone and sent his friends and many members of the sect to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 He acted as their ferryman. In 120 years, he moved there everyone except the bald crane, which refused to go.Ch. 1357 Notes The sect was named after Ninth Summit in Freezing Sky Clan, where Su Ming lived with his Master Tian Xie Zi and his senior brothers. He treated that palce as home. Reference List Category:Sects Category:True Morning Dao World